


I Think I'm Dying Here!

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-13
Updated: 2006-02-13
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: [Complete] Lily should be writing essays, studying for her Transfiguration test, and going to the Prefect Meeting. Why is she sitting on a couch, cursing the gods instead?





	I Think I'm Dying Here!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

 think I’m dying here!

By Jagfan724/Writerchic724

* * *

Lily Evans sat on the couch, clutching her stomach, unable to move without moaning. Of all days for this to happen…the gods chose the worst.

She had four incredibly long essays she was supposed to have done by tomorrow, a test in Transfiguration that she needed to pass or else she’d fail the class, plus there was a Prefect meeting that she should have been on her way to at that exact moment. But she just couldn't find the strength or energy to move off the couch.

So why was our dear Head Girl sitting in the Heads Common Room cursing life and Merlin and the gods?

To put it simply…

…it was that time of the month.

Enough said.

__

* * *

_The Prefect Meeting_

“James, isn’t Lily supposed to be in charge this time?” Cassie Shaw asked. She was a fifth-year Ravenclaw who took her duties very seriously. A bit too seriously at times.

“Yes, she is, but she’s not here and we need to get started,” James said, gripping the edge of the table tightly with his hands. He had been trying for the past 10 minutes to get this meeting started but the prefects, some of whom were still wandering in, kept insisting that they should wait for Lily because she was in charge and he was so obviously incapable of running the meeting himself.

“But she’s Head Girl and shouldn’t we wait for her?” continued Cassie.

“Like we need the mudblood here anyway,” muttered Severus Snape.

His fellow Slytherins nodded in agreement.

“We should wait for Lily,” agreed Benny.

“But shouldn’t we get started? She’s obviously not coming.”

“Of course not, Lily is never late.”

“But we need to get stuff done!”

“Oy! That’s it! Unless there is some extremely pressing news that needs to be brought to my attention or to the Head Girl’s, this meeting is postponed till next week,” James announced.

The prefects cheered, except for Cassie, and rushed out of the room. James sighed, ran a hand through his ruffled hair, and began to clean up the papers that had been left behind.

Where was Lily anyway? She never missed a prefect meeting, not even when she was suffering from the flu and barely had the strength to walk to the meeting.

Something had to be wrong. Forgetting the stack of papers, James rushed to the Heads dorms to see if she was there and if not, to get the Marauder’s Map.

“ _Rutilus saeta dea_.” James quickly spoke the password and hurried in, breathing a sigh of relief when he spotted the red-haired girl in question on the couch.

“Lily? You okay? You missed a prefect meeting.” He came around to the other side of the couch to look at her.

“James,” she moaned. “Just leave me alone.”

“I don’t think so. You look awful. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she snapped. “Just leave me alone.”

“If you didn’t look so pale and weren’t clutching your tummy, I would.” He knelt down in front of her. “Now tell your dear little Jamesie what’s wrong.”

“Fine. You asked for it.”

A puzzled look appeared on his face and was soon followed by a flush of embarrassment. Full red flush of embarrassment.

“My period just started and I’m going to die from the cramps,” she bluntly told him.

“Right…uh…okay…well, then. Why don’t we get you up into your own bed?”

Avoiding looking her in the eye, James slid his arms underneath her legs and back and carefully picked her up. She let out another groan at the movement.

As he carried her up the short staircase and into her room, he couldn’t help but remark, “I’m sure you’re not going to die from them.”

Lily just gave him a look of death. “You’d be surprised.”

“Sorry, then.” He set her down on her bed and tucked her in, making sure she had enough blankets. “I’ll be right back.”

He rushed out of the room, intending to return in just a few minutes.

Lily curled up in her bed, eternally grateful that James had moved her to it, not that she would ever tell him that. Days from now, she was sure she would look back and be very embarrassed about how honest she was with him but she didn’t care at the moment. The only thing she cared about was that she was going to die from cramps. She was also very close to considering asking Madam Pomfrey to remove certain _parts_ , but the idea of having kids was stopping her.

True to his word, James was back in just a few minutes. In one hand, he had a hot water bottle and in the other a rather large bag of Honeydukes chocolate.

He held them out to her. “Don’t know if this’ll help, but it’s what my mum does.”

Merlin, could James’s face get any redder?

Lily took the items from him and set the hot water bottle on her stomach. She set the candy on the nightstand for later. “Thanks.”

“Well, I guess I’ll be leaving you now. Hope you feel better.”

Just as he was almost out the door, he hesitated and turned back. James slipped off his shoes and sweater and climbed on top of the bed, coming to lie behind her.

He spooned up against her and slipped an arm around her waist to keep the hot water bottle in place.

“James?”

“Yes, love?”

“You can be an absolute git, you know that, right?”

“Yes, Lilyflower.”

“And you know that right now you’re being awfully sweet, though, right?”

“Yes, dear.”

“James, if you don’t stop with those nicknames, I will get my wand and curse you so that you feel the same pain I’m feeling!”

“Yes, Lilykins.”

“JAMES!”

“Just go to sleep, Lily.”

A long silence.

“Thanks, James.”

“S’ what I’m here for,” he murmured sleepily.

“I still think I’m dying here.”

“Yes, dear.”

* * *

AN: Very random, but I was inspired. By the way, “Rutilus saeta dea” means red-haired goddess in Latin.

Please review! If only to say great, good, needs work, or bad.

  



End file.
